


That kind of facial

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Crack, Facials, Multi, its actually not as raunchy as you might think though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean glared at Castiel, daring him to challenge the manliness of two brothers giving each other facials. “Giving each other facials. I’m getting old Cas, beauty this good takes effort.”<br/>“I thought a facial was when you ejaculated on someone’s face?”<br/>“You watching that porn I gave you?”<br/>Sam rolled his eyes, “Not that kind of facial. Wait, no actually it is sort of that kind of facial.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That kind of facial

Dean was in the bunker bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair spiked up with water, wiping the steam from his shower off the mirror. He sighed as he swiped a hand down his face, fingers dragging down his cheeks and the furrows spreading out from the corners of his eyes were getting deeper. Goddamit. He was getting wrinkles. He pulled his cheeks down, pulled them to the side, smooshed them up, made faces at himself. 

Being a little distracted with the pangs of an impending mid life crisis - oh come on he had at least a few years, the hunter lifestyle wasn’t necessarily easy on the body - Dean didn’t notice Sam coming into the bathroom behind him. Broad hands settled on his hips and Sam’s nose was burrowing into the crook of his neck. 

“What’s the matter, counting your wrinkles old man?”

Dean scowled at his brother and hip checked him back, stepping away from the mirror. 

“Oh god you were counting your wrinkles.”

“Whatever, I don’t have wrinkles. Distinguished. I’m distinguished Sammy.”

Sam tugged Dean back by a hip, circling his an arm around Dean’s side and rubbing against his fresh shaved cheek. 

“You are. I’m glad you at least laugh enough to get crow’s feet, that’s a good sign.”

“You can stop being sappy now Samantha, I don’t need you reassure me of my rugged good looks.”

“I could always give you a facial, smooth some of that out.”

“Dude, I told you, you can come on my tits, but not my face, I’m a classy lady.”

“Sure you are, and I meant like an actual facial, you know, yogurt and oatmeal or a brown sugar scrub or - “

“Please stop talking.”

“I could always give you a porn facial too, I hear that semen has great anti-aging properties.”

“Dude - wait, what? Seriously?”

“Yeah, like, something with all the protein and the anti-oxidents in semen is supposed to be great for you skin.”

“Your kidding.”

“No, seriously. We could always give it a try. Rubbing my come on your face would be dirty enough you wouldn’t feel too girly right?”

“Huh.”

“Hm.”

Sam tugged at the white towel around Dean’s waist, letting it fall to the floor and grinding against his brother. Still in jeans and plaid, it was humid and too warm in the bathroom but Sam didn’t mind. Not when he got to kiss the wrinkles on Dean’s face and sweet talk his brother into a facial. 

“You know, you’re getting some wrinkles too.”

“Am I?”

“Uh-huh. It would only be fair if I got to do you too.”

“Ok.”

 

-

Dean and Sam were in the bunker kitchen, both wearing white bath towels around their waists, mixing ingredients in stainless steel bowls on the counter. 

“I thought this was supposed to be like, actually jizzing on your face. Why do we have to mix it with stuff?”

“I thought it might work better, like an actual facial, oatmeal is really good for you skin. Besides, how much spunk are we going to actually get, I can’t get it back up for like, an hour.”

“Yeah, I hear you.”

Making the base first, they mixed up yogurt and oatmeal, Sam slicing a cucumber thinly as well. Then Sam was boxing Dean in against the counter, stripping his towel off and grinding against him. Dean pulled Sam in and tugged his towel away, licking into his brother’s mouth and spreading his legs as he leaned back against the counter. Sam slid a thigh in between Dean’s and started rutting against his hip.

Both their hands on their dicks, fingers criss crossed, languid and sweet, Sam lavished attention on Dean’s neck while he stroked them both together. Dean was tugging at his hair, a clench release clench at the base of his skull. Rocking his hips up, dicks hard and hot under broad palms, Sam pulled away when he felt Dean start to tremble underneath him. 

Grabbing the bowl, both brother’s jerked each other off into it, coming thick onto the pasty oatmeal-yogurt mix. Milking the residual semen until they went soft, Sam mixed it up and pushed Dean onto a chair. Slathering the mix on his face, Dean leaned back, loose and contented from his orgasm he was a lot easier to handle. 

Apparently, they didn’t make as much as Sam might have thought, and there was barely a spoon left when he was done covering Dean’s face with the goop. Dean was slouching spread legged and still naked, smiling at Sam and scratching his belly, when Castiel popped in without warning. 

“Fuck, Cas, you gotta give us some warning.”

Sam tossed Dean his towel, and wrapped his own around his waist. 

“Hey Cas, what’s up?”

“Uh. I might have - what are you doing?”

Dean glared at Castiel, daring him to challenge the manliness of two brothers giving each other facials. “Giving each other facials. I’m getting old Cas, beauty this good takes effort.”

“I thought a facial was when you ejaculated on someone’s face?”

“You watching that porn I gave you?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Not that kind of facial. Wait, no actually it is sort of that kind of facial.”

Castiel squinted and tilted his head at Sam. Sam sighed. “Semen is supposed to have anti aging properties in it.”

Dean smacked Sam.

“Dude.”

“I don’t understand.”

Dean smacked Sam again on the principle of it. “Ok so in porn it’s a facial when you jizz on someone’s face, but come is supposed to be good for your skin or something, I don’t know, but I’m getting wrinkles man, wrinkles.”

Castiel looked at Dean, face smeared with homemade facial, and Sam, mostly naked except for the towel around his waist and the near empty bowel in his hands. 

“I see. Are you doing this as well Sam?”

“We kind of ran out.”

“I could be of assistance.”

Both Sam and Dean cocked their heads at the same time, “What?”

“I wonder if angelic semen would have any different sort of restorative properties.”

He looked like he was considering it, full on, staring into the distance weighing the merits of angelic semen having healing qualities. 

Dean slipped into his role of casual sexual come on’s and propositions easily, leaning back in his chair with his bow legs spread, the towel draped on his lap slipping. “You gonna jack off in a bowl for us Cas?”

He could swear his brother was blushing, Sam fiddling with the spoon in the bowl and looking between Dean and Castiel. Castiel unbuckled his pants and narrowed his eyes at Dean, taking the bowl from Sam. He was already hard and Dean was rearing for a show but Castiel just pointed and shot, straight off the bat. 

“Ok is that like you being a virgin or is that some freaky angel power of just, complete bodily control?”

Sam was considering the addition to his bowl, taking it to the counter to glop a little more yogurt and oatmeal into it. 

“I’m not a virgin. And angel’s do have the ability to manipulate their vessels. I could also do that to you. The human body has … certain mechanisms that can be tripped.”

Sam was settling into a chair, “Huh, neat. Thanks Cas.”

“Of course.”

Dean had perked up in his chair. “Ok, so prove it, do it to me.”

Castiel stepped towards him and reached for his forehead with two fingers, reconsidering because Dean’s forehead was still covered with the mess. Instead Castiel touched to the side of Dean’s temple just past his hairline. Dean jolted in his seat with the sudden intense flood of white hot energy that short circuited his brain and, yep, he was coming under the towel in the grand total of two seconds. 

“Holy shit that was intense.”

Sam was rubbing yogurt-oatmeal-come on his face, giving an impressed nod. “Wow. Can I try?”

Castiel stepped next to him and repeated the process. Dean laughed because hey, it almost looked like Sam was getting electrocuted - which wouldn’t be funny but oh man did he have some great ‘o’ faces Dean just hadn’t seen that one yet. 

“Wow.”

Dean was snickering, rubbing the towel against himself and flipping it over. “Ok, so important question time here, how long can you keep that up?”

Castiel regarded him, “What do you mean?”

“Could you, say, give someone a five minute orgasm?”

“I probably could.”

“Bring it on.”

Castiel stepped next to Dean and touched his temple. Muscles tensed and that hot thrumming buzz in his veins came in like a flash but it didn’t subside, once he came, he came again, and again until it was dry but his body kept seizing with the taut flash of orgasm until he swatted Castiel’s hand away. 

“Fucking hell, I feel like I just did a thousand crunches.”

Castiel blinked, standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen with both brothers mostly naked wearing their facials and relaxed. Sam considered what was left in his bowl. 

“You could always give a try Cas, you’re vessel’s looking a little worn.”

“I could.”

“Of course, we’ll need more ingredients.”

-

Ten minutes later, Sam, Dean and Cas were sprawled naked on the kitchen floor, because honestly it was hard to hold yourself up sometimes after so much physical exertion. They all had facials on, and cucumbers over their eyes, bellies smeared with white too, sated and content. 

Half asleep against the wall, Dean and Sam didn’t hear him coming, but Castiel could sense him even with cucumbers over his eyes. 

“Hello Kevin.”

“I do not need a sandwich this bad.”

Dean jolted up and removed a cucumber. “Uh, hey, I thought you were in town.”

“Yeah. I was. And now I’m back from town. In the kitchen though? Come on guys this is a communal space.”

At least Sam could look sheepish enough for all of them. “Sorry. We were just - “

“I don’t want to know. I really, really don’t. At least I have booze back in my room.”

Castiel, trying at least to be helpful, offered, “Would you like a facial as well Kevin?”

“Do I even want to ask what kind of facial?”

Dean shrugged, “I’d say it’s not that kind of facial, but it’s kind of that kind of facial.”


End file.
